A Christmas To Remember
by Robin Logan
Summary: Near would never forget that day. Even years from how, he wouldn't forget. (T mostly for safety but there is a bit of language in one part)


**A Christmas To Remember**

Near was in the corner of the room where most of the Wammy House kids hanged out at, stacking some of his dice idly, and curling a strand of his hair.

He was a bit excited, since L would be coming soon today for Christmas, which was tomorrow. Of course, he wouldn't allow his excitement to show.

Honestly, L was the only part of Christmas Near liked. Though, getting presents was a little fun, but he didn't want anyone to know that, even though L and Roger both somehow already knew. The rest, Near didn't really care for. It always felt so much more crowded and noisy on Christmas.

He heard someone walk over to him. Well, it was actually two someones. Of course, he already knew who they were and what this was about.

"So, you think he'll like the present we made him?" Mello asked nervously. Every year the three smartest kids in the Wammy House would work together to make L a Christmas and birthday present. Whenever L was around, Near always got along with Mello and Matt better.

It wasn't like they acted...it was just...well, perhaps since Near and Mello always fought to be the successor of L, they never got along. But when L was around...it made them forget about trying to be the next L. And since they had always forgot, they would get along much better. Even a couple of days after L leaves, they would get along.

But then when more lessons come up, their rivalry returns. That was Near's only explanation. L always made things better.

"I'm sure he will." Matt mumbled, not sounding very confident though.

"Even if he doesn't, he'll pretend to." Near mumbled as he continued stacking the dice.

"Oh great, that's so assuring!" Mello snapped sarcastically.

"I mean, knowing L, he's got to like it!" Matt quickly said.

"What if it doesn't taste right?" Mello groaned.

"The blanket we made?" Near asked, the end of his mouth curving up just the slightest.

"No you idiot, the gingerbread house!" Mello yelled at him.

"It should taste fine." Near told him.

 _"Should_. Doesn't mean it will! I still think we should have tried some of it!" Matt yelled.

"It would have ruined it." Near said.

"Shh! He's here!" Matt quickly said. In usion, Mello and Near both said, "L?" looking up at the doorway of the room, where all the kids were crowding at. L was barely visible through the crowd.

"Okay everyone, calm down now." L said, and the kids backed up a bit.

He bit is thumb, looking around. "Nice decorations this year." He mumbled. All the kids started to talk at once. After a while of talking to the kids, they finally went back to what they were already doing.

That's when Near, Mello, and Matt, stood up, walking over to greet L.

They all hugged him and eagerly began talking to him. Near tried not to crowd L too much though. He didn't want to seem clingy and annoying like all the other kids or anything.

Soon it was getting a bit late and L left to talk to Roger. And soon, they all had dinner, and were off to their beds.

Near couldn't sleep though. He was too excited to sleep. He always was at this time of year, as childish as it was. He always told himself that L and presents were the only parts he cared for. But it was something else. Just...the feeling of Christmas altogether. There was no way Near could explain it. It was always just so much fun...Near would never ever admit that though. It was too childish.

He sat up in bed, and looked out the window. He gasped and couldn't help the bright smile on his face as he saw snow starting to slowly fall outside. Why was it, every year, it was always so breath taking?

He quickly got out of bed and walked into the main area of the Wammy House, where the Christmas tree was. It was so colorful with all the little blue, green, red, lights with all the nice ornaments. It was lovely.

Then he heard a creak, as if someone was walking in the hall. Near walked near the entrance of the room, peaking out of the room. Mello and Matt were walking to the front room.

Near raised an eyebrow. He noticed they were dress very warmly. Were they...going outside?

Near couldn't help but quietly follow them. He watched as Mello and Matt opened the door that led outside, muttering excitedly to themselves. Of course they closed the door behind them.

After a long moment, Near walked over to the door and opened it as well. He shut it behind him and was immediately shaking. It was _freezing_.

"Too bad there's not enough snow for a snowball fight yet." Matt mumbled.

"Yeah..." Mello agreed. They had their backs turned to the building, looking up at the sky.

"Hey, what do you think snow taste like?" Matt asked.

Near smiled a bit and slowly walked over to them. Cold air blew through his hair, and he shivered more. It was too cold for pajamas. Of course, that was obvious since it was snowing. He stopped walking as he was now right behind them.

"Hello." Near muttered. He forced himself not to smile as Matt and Mello jumped.

"Dammit, Near, what was the hell was that for!" Mello yelled.

"Hmm, your going to wake someone if you keep being so loud." Near told him, curling his hair.

"Whoa, why are you out here in that!? It's _cold_ out here! And your _barefoot_ too!? Your just asking for a cold!" Matt lectured. Near started to feel a bit embarrassed and thought about something cool and smart to say to that. But suddenly Mello cursed under his breath and grabbed Near's wrist, pulling him back in the cozy building.

"You sure are stupid, for someone so smart." Mello snapped.

"It wasn't so bad." Near lied.

"Yeah, right. I was cold, and I'm wearing a coat!" Mello snapped.

"You also tend to exaggerate over everything." Near shot back. Mello just growled and gritted his teeth.

"Okay guys, settle down before you wake up someone." Matt mumbled, shutting and locking the front door back. Near couldn't help but wonder how they got the key to open the door, since only Roger had it. Or, well, he wondered when they stole it.

"Ugh, I don't think I'll be able to sleep! I can't wait for all the awesome video games I'll get tomorrow!" Matt said.

"Me neither. How about we hang out at the Christmas tree? We can watch the sunrise!" Mello suggested to Matt, who nodded to the idea.

Then they walked into the hangout room. Near hesitantly followed them.

When he got there, he saw Matt sitting beside the Christmas tree, leaning against the wall and playing on his 3ds. Mello was beside him, eagerly watching him.

They both looked up to see Near. "Can't sleep either?" Matt asked with a knowing smirk.

"I don't get excited for things, if that's what your thinking. I am simply...not tired." Near tried. Mello just laughed. "Right, right, whatever. Move over Matt. He's obviously just here to witness your mad gaming skills." Mello teased, moving over, giving Matt room to move over a little as well.

Near awkwardly walked over to them as well, sitting on the other side of Matt, beside the Christmas tree.

He didn't think it would be interesting, but he was actually enjoying watching Matt beat Mario levels. He was really good at it. Who knew it would be fun watching someone playing a game like that?

As the hours ticked by, Near's eyes grew heavy. Somehow, he was leaning on Matt, his head laying on Matt's shoulder. He dozed off, listening to Mello cheer Matt on.

* * *

Near woke up. He realized he was in bed. He shivered, pulling the cover over himself a bit. He heard a mumbled from behind him. He snuggled closer to the persons chest. Wait...was there someone in bed with him?

He quickly looked up, and then glanced behind him, and sighed. He was in between Matt and Mello in _his_ bed. Mello was behind him, and Matt was in front of him.

"Why are you two in _my_ room?" He asked, tired, but also annoyed.

"You felt a bit warm and we were worried you caught a cold, so we thought we'd stay here with you in case you needed anything." Matt mumbled.

Near sighed again. What were they now, his parents?

"It was mostly Matt who cared. I was just tired." Mello mumbled. Near was pretty sure that was a lie though.

"How do you feel now, anyway?" Matt asked.

"I feel fine." Near mumbled.

Matt hummed. "Maybe your fever passed over night."

"I doubt that. Maybe you were imagining things." Mello snapped, cuddling closer to Near's back and tightening his grip around Near's waste.

Near realized how hot he was then. He sat up and Mello took his arm away, allowing him to. Near quickly grabbed his head and groaned, closing his eyes, as everything was spinning.

"Hey, you okay?" Matt asked, also sitting up, along with Mello.

"Fine. I'm just a little...dizzy." Near mumbled.

Mello put his wrist against Near's forehead. "Your hot."

Near groaned and collapsed into his pillow. "I refuse to be sick on Christmas." He mumbled, the pillow stifling his voice.

Matt patted his back. "You'll be alright. You just need some bed-ahh!" Near threw a pillow at Matt, who fell out of bed with a scream, taking all the covers with him.

Near stood up too, stumbling a bit, since he was so dizzy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mello snapped, standing up as well.

"I'm going to spend Christmas and _not_ stay in bed all day. I'm fine anyways. Just a little dizzy." Near told them.

"Idiot." Mello mumbled. But Mello and Matt didn't stop him. Instead they all walked out of the room, and to the cafeteria where the other children were at, eating breakfast.

For most of the day, Near mostly played with his toys, since he didn't want to move much with how dizzy he was.

Soon they spotted L and decided now should be the time they gave him their presents.

"Hey, er, L...we wanted to give you our present...but its...kinda hard to...er, move." Mello told him, Matt and Near standing behind him. L smiled. "Well then, lead me to it." He said. Mello nodded and walked to his room, L following him. Near and Matt followed from behind L, Matt hands on Near's shoulder, in case he fell.

Soon they were in Mello's and Matt's room.

"Er, h-here it is." Mello mumbled, gesturing to the gingerbread house on the table.

L smiled. "I bet it tastes delicious. I can't wait to eat it later. Thank you." L said.

"Er, um, we...also got you this." Matt quickly said, picking up a box in green and blue wrappings with a red bow on it.

L smirked, taking the box. Then he slowly opened it, already knowing that the kids would want to see his reaction. He took the lid off, which revealed a stuffed panda. L chuckled. "Thank you. I love it." He said.

"We also made a blanket, which is under the panda..." Near mumbled, curling his hair.

"I'll sleep with it every night." L said, ruffling all of their hair's."I have a present for all of you too. But first, lets eat. Also, Near, you should rest. You look sick." L said before leaving the room.

"Man, he's so cool! I'm glad he liked our presents." Matt said cheerily.

"Same! Though I'm worried that the gingerbread house won't taste as good as it looks..." Mello said.

"At least he'll like the other presents though." Near mumbled.

After dinner, Near was forced to stay in his room, he still had fun though. And at night, Mello and Matt decided they would sleep with him again, and L read them some book. It was a good day. Though, when L's around, its always a great day.

But for whatever reason, throughout the years, that was the only Christmas that Near could remember as if it was yesterday.  
Probably because that was the last Christmas he spent with L. Which meant that was one of the last times Mello and Matt was nice to him.

Ever since that day, he was alone...

Gevanni had been talking about the latest case him, Near, and the others were working on, but stopped mid sentence, as he saw Near's body shake a little bit as he heard something...like a...sob? Perhaps it was nothing though...

Near dropped a ball with snow painted on it. He had been in the middle of decorating the Christmas tree as Gevanni was informing him on the progress they were making.

"Sir?" He asked after a moment, a bit concerned and confused, wondering what was wrong with his boss.

"Gevanni...can...can you all just leave me alone for a bit? I think I need a small break. Come back in three hours." Near whispered, his voice shaking. Was he...crying?

"Yes sir. Everyone, out." Gevanni ordered everyone else in the room, quickly walking out. As soon as the room was empty, except for Near, he closed the door quickly. He was worried, and panicked, really. He was positive Near was just crying. Which was...unusual.

What was Gevanni thinking? Near had emotions, he just couldn't exactly show them though, since he was the worlds greatest detective. It was practically apart of the job to not show emotion.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the door as he heard sobs and sniffles from the other side. He wanted to help Near. He wanted to go in and ask questions and comfort him. But he knew Near would try acting tough and not speak to him. So he really didn't know what to do. What was you suppose to do if you heard your boss crying?

Suddenly he heard something falling. He was pretty sure Near had just knocked down his dice tower. The sobs only seemed to get louder then.

Gevanni sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. Then he walked off, feeling guilty for not being more helpful.

He just hoped that Near would feel better soon.

 **AN: Hello! I hope everyone who read this story enjoyed it! Sorry, I know the ending was pretty sad. Also, just in case I didn't make it clear, the ending was after the shows over and the Kira case is over. Anyways, Happy Holiday's everyone! :)**


End file.
